


Leaning On You

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Showers, and me being sad about Lance's DNF, but excited over Nicky's debut, this is just meant to be really sweet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: After the messy start of the 2020 season, Nicholas wants to comfort Lance while Lance wants to celebrate Nicholas' debut. They find a nice way to compromise.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Leaning On You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am really writing another fic today because today made me feel every emotion possible sjshhhd!!   
> *months later i have removed the person who this was originally gifted to. still keepin the fic up but they are no longer in my life

To say that Lance was disappointed with how the day went for him was an understatement. A DNF early on in the game was beyond frustrating for him, and he was ready to either kick something or pull his hair out when he pulled into the garage and climbed out of the car. That was how sports went sometimes though, and there was nothing he could do about it except hope for a better performance next time and wallow in his anger.

The rest of the event was nothing short of dramatic, with multiple others meeting a similar fate that Lance did. He stuck around to watch and his mood was somewhat improved by Checo at least finishing and not ending up on the chopping block like he had. The Mexican made a beeline for him as soon as possible, pulling Lance into an embrace and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry kid, are you alright?" Checo asked, patting Lance's shoulder and fussing over him.

"Yeah, a bit frustrated but there's always next time," he answered with a shrug. He appreciated having someone as good-natured as Checo for a teammate, who was like a second father to him most of the time.

Lance was glad for the day to draw to a close, and he was even more pleased when Nicholas finally came through his door, the two not having seen each other since the very early morning. He smiled and got up, meeting Nicholas halfway and eagerly collapsing into his open arms. They ended up trying to speak at the same time.

"Are you okay after the-"

"Congratulations on your-"

They both chuckled and a silent moment passed before Lance said, “you go first.”

Nicholas let go of him and stroked his cheek with one hand, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Are you okay after not finishing? I was gutted to see you have to retire so early,” he asked, gazing at Lance with kind, concerned eyes.

Lance nodded, finding solace in his touch. “I guess it wasn’t the worst way the day could have ended but that wasn’t how I wanted things to go,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Nicholas’ waist.

“Well I’m here to cheer you up from that,” Nicholas murmured, hugging him once more.

Lance gladly leaned against him and buried his face into his shoulder, letting his remorse seep away in the arms of his boyfriend. Although their relationship was still fairly new, Nicholas had quickly become the best thing in his life and always made his days brighter, no matter how gloomy things got.

“Tonight shouldn’t be about me being sad or whatever. We should be celebrating your fantastic debut,” Lance said, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. The pain of his own bad luck had at least been dulled by his excitement about his boyfriend's debut, which had gone swimmingly in comparison to some of the other members of the paddock.

Nicholas blushed and mumbled, "it's not that big of a deal, really, I'd rather dote on you and make you feel better." The guy was almost humble to a fault, and Lance wanted to shake him and tell him that it was okay to be proud himself. If Nicholas didn't want to be proud of himself and his accomplishment, then Lance would just have to let him know how proud he personally was of him.

"And maybe celebrating you would make me feel better," Lance insisted, smiling and giving Nicholas his best doe eyes.

Nicholas fondly rolled his eyes and pulled Lance into a soft kiss, running one hand through his hair and resting the other one on his side. The feeling of Nicholas' lips against his was entirely fulfilling to Lance, making him nearly forget his bad day. As much as he wanted to spend the night celebrating Nicholas' successful debut instead of his misfortune, Lance couldn't deny that the closeness between them was comforting to him.

When they broke apart, Nicholas rested his forehead against Lance's and said, "we're both still pretty gross from today. Let's go wash off, yeah?"

Lance nodded and let himself be led into the bathroom. A few minutes later, their clothes lay abandoned on the floor and they were in the shower together. The warm water felt heavenly on Lance's back as it rinsed away sweat and dust that had clung to him, as well as his stress and worries.

Nicholas poured some shampoo onto his hands and began to work it into Lance's hair, rubbing soap into the dark strands and gently massaging his fingers over his scalp. It was calming to Lance, who closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He turned around to return the favor, taking much less time to thoroughly wash Nicholas' hair given how much shorter it was than his own.

After rinsing the soap from his hair, Lance took the liberty of soaping up Nicholas, carefully running his hands over his skin. He felt the tension gathered in his arms and tenderly kneaded the tightness away, leaning forward to lay a kiss onto Nicholas' shoulder. Lance enjoyed hearing the pleasant sigh that Nicholas let out and continued to slowly kiss his skin, moving upwards from his shoulder to the side of his neck and jawline.

"I love you," Nicholas whispered as Lance kissed his cheek. 

Lance placed one last kiss to his cheek before embracing him from behind and resting his head on his back, letting the warm water wash over them as they stood quietly. The soft sound of the water hitting the tile, the feeling of Nicholas against him, the fact that it was just the two of them alone, everything about the moment was perfect to Lance, and he never wanted it to end.

"I love you too," he murmured.

They dried each other off with the towels a few minutes later. Lance threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, lending Nicholas the same thing since he hadn't brought anything with him to wear. It seemed that they had an unspoken agreement that Nicholas would stay the night, which was confirmed when he sat down next to Lance on the bed and took his hand.

Lance smiled and pulled him down to get underneath the sheets, warm and welcoming as the hugs they had shared earlier.

"I think I've done a good job of cheering you up, and you've done a good job of letting your pride in me be known," Nicholas joked, putting an arm around Lance's shoulders and stroking Lance's thigh with his other hand.

"Just being with you is enough to make the day better," Lance hummed. He snuggled into Nicholas' hold and placed a finger under his chin, turning his head to press their lips together.

Lance let his eyes fall shut as they kissed. No matter how many times they did it, he didn't think he would ever get tired of Nicholas' lips on his. It made everything feel alright even if he had had the worst day, and Lance didn't care how badly things went for him as long as he had Nicholas by his side, to kiss the pain away and to be the light of his life. After all, the sweetness of Nicholas was better than any champagne he could ever taste.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was sappy sjsjshdhd that was the goal
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon :)


End file.
